Gravity Falls
Gravity Falls is a Disney Channel Original Series. Season 1 was released on June 15, 2012 and ended in August 2, 2013. Season 2 premiered on August 1, 2014. The final episode of the show aired on February 15, 2016. Description Twin brother and sister Dipper and Mabel Pines are in for an unexpected adventure when they spend the summer with their Grunkle Stan in the mysterious town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Upon their arrival, Dipper and Mabel's huckster great uncle enlists the siblings' help in running the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap he owns that overcharges unsuspecting customers. Although Dipper and Mabel quickly discover the Mystery Shack itself is a hoax, they sense there is something strange about their new town and together they begin to unlock the secrets of Gravity Falls. Thrust into their new summer home, the fish-out-of-water twins try to adapt to their weird surroundings, especially Grunkle Stan, whose insatiable appetite for money drives him to spin every opportunity into a financial advantage. While Dipper grumbles about the prospect of the same boring routine of working at Grunkle Stan's hokey shop, Mabel seizes the chance to seek out an epic summer romance. However, summer becomes much more interesting for the siblings after Dipper inadvertently uncovers a cryptic journal that offers insight into the strange and wondrous mysteries of Gravity Falls. Before long, Dipper begins noticing the town's idiosyncrasies, and with the book in tow and his enthusiastic desire to vanquish evil, he sets out to investigate the town's secrets. Trapped together in the small isolated town, the twins quickly realize they need each other to battle the imminent mysteries lurking in Gravity Falls. Meanwhile, when he isn't busy trying to make a quick buck from his unsuspecting customers, Grunkle Stan guards his own secret that might hold the key to unlocking the mysteries of Gravity Falls. With appearances from Wendy, Dipper's crush; Soos, friend of Dipper and Mabel and handyman to Grunkle Stan; plus an assortment of other characters, Dipper and Mabel always have an intriguing day to look forward to.Gravity Falls, Disney Channel Media Net ''Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *Characters **Costume ***Dipper ***Mabel **Critter ***Gnome ***Shmebulock *Packs and Tools **Mabel's Kitten Fists *Vehicles **Gravity Falls Golf Cart *Power Discs **Gravity Falls Forest **Gravity Falls Sky **Mabel's Kitten Fists *Items **Set Pieces ***Gravity Falls Giant Footprint ***Gravity Falls Gnome Stump ***Gravity Falls Totem Pole ***Gravity Falls Sign ***Mystery Shack **INterior Items ***Dipper's Book *** Grunkle Stan's Chair *** Mabel's Bed *** Mabel Posters *** Mabel and Waddles Portrait *** Gravity Falls Window *** Mystery Shack Vending Machine *** Mystery Shack Rug *** Mystery Shack Jackalope Exhibit *** Mystery Shack Fur Trout Exhibit *** Mystery Shack Unicorn Bear Exhibit *** Mystery Shack Curiosity Exhibit *** Mystery Shack Aquarium Exhibit *** Mystery Shack TV *** Mystery Shack Fortune Teller Machine *** Mystery Shack Chess Board *** Mystery Shack Portrait *** Mystery Shack Waterfall Box *** Mystery Shack Chandelier [[Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition|''Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition]] * Toy Box Speedway Tracks ** Gravity Falls Mystery Tour * Items on Speedway ** Grunkle Stan Balloon ** Gobblewonker ** Gideon's Tent of Telepathy ** Greasy's Diner Trivia *Alex Hirsch, the creator of Gravity Falls, has stated on Twitter that he would like Gravity Falls content in Disney Infinity and he and John Vignocchi have met to talk about it. https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/413570673143865344 However, there were no Figures in 2.0''http://infinityinquirer.com/2014/07/25/gravity-falls-figures-are-not-coming-to-disney-infinity/ or ''3.0. References Category:Franchises Category:Gravity Falls